Arco Natalino , Christmas Arc
by Misao-chan
Summary: Projeto de Tradução - Pequenas histórias ocorridas na época do natal recontam o rumo da vida dos pilotos, como eles se juntaram, e o destino final de cada um dos responsáveis pela chegada de uma nova era. - Yaoi, drama - Fic III UP
1. Fic I

**The Christmas Arc  ~  O Arco Natalino**

**A iniciativa:** A iniciativa de traduzir esse arco de fics surgiu da união do meu gosto pela história, com a vontade que uma grande amiga minha tinha de estar lendo as fics (vontade provavelmente gerada por toda a propaganda que eu mesma fiz do trabalho realizado pela D.C....^_^"). Como tive o trabalho de traduzir, estou aproveitando para colocar a tradução a disposição de todos, para que mais pessoas possam admirar o ótimo trabalho realizado por esta autora.

**Avisos:**  Esta história possui detalhes que...não cabe a mim estar revelando agora. O fato é que tive uma grande surpresa ao chegar no final do arco, e talvez eu devesse dar alguns avisos sobre o conteúdo futuro dessa série composta por 6 fics. Porém, reconheço que boa parte de minha surpresa foi causada por conta dos poucos avisos dados pela própria autora, e sendo assim, eu apenas reproduzirei no inicio de cada uma das fics que compõem o arco, os avisos feitos pela própria autora. Não esperem que eu me responsabilize por entregar o que ela não quis que fosse entregado antes da leitura.   
E como um PS, eu não recomendo que pessoas de coração fraco acompanhem esse arco...

*****Eu possuo autorização expressa de D.C Logan para colocar seus fics em minha página e nos locais aonde publico meus fics, portanto, por favor, não use essa tradução sem que eu também dê a MINHA permissão ok?*****

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Estávamos jogando Já-Ken-Po, D.C. Logan, eu, e os executivos da Sunrise, apostando os direitos autorais de Gundam Wing. Quem ganhou foram os executivos, deixando eu e a pobre D.C. na mão e sem direitos. E sim, isso significa que isso é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos, e que no final do jogo, eu me dei pior do que todo mundo, por que a historia também não pertence a mim e sim a D.C.  (ou seja, só eu fiquei sem nada T_T)

Se você apreciou o trabalho da D.C Logan com este arco mande um e-mail diretamente para ela (em inglês, é claro ^_~) para: maxwells_salvage@geocities.com, e caso você precise de auxilio com a elaboração de seu e-mail, sinta-se a vontade para pedir minha ajuda. Caso você queira prestigiar os outros trabalhos da autora, visite seu site: Maxwell's Salvage ().  
Mas...caso você queira ME parabenizar pela tradução e iniciativa (puxa vida, como você é gentil ^_^=) pode entrar em contato comigo pelos e-mails e dispositivos de sempre ta? Inclusive reviews.

*****Dedicado a Lien Li, que merecia mais do que isso, só por me agüentar ^_^"*****

**The Christmas Arc:  ****   
Cinco anéis dourados  
por D.C. Logan (maxwells_salvage@geocities.com) **

Avisos: Menção de 1x2x1.   
Sumário: Prólogo: Quatre entrega um presente de natal para cada um dos pilotos Gundam.

"E os convidados? Eles já chegaram?" 

"Não Mestre Quatre, pelo menos não os convidados pelos quais você está esperando. Eu retirei isto do cofre para o senhor Mestre, há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?" 

Quatre olhou para a longa caixa de veludo pousada no centro da luva em sua mão. Sim, ele pensou privativamente, este era o momento certo para entregar o presente à seus amigos. Ele olhou de volta para o jovem rapaz , ele era novo e parecia um tanto nervoso aos olhos de Quatre. Um dos filhos adotivos de Rashid se ele não estava enganado . Ah sim, Ahmed. 

"Não, obrigado Ahmed. Por favor diga aos outros que eu estarei descendo em alguns instantes." 

O jovem rapaz assentiu com a cabeça e retirou-se do cômodo, deixando Quatre sozinho com seus pensamentos. 

Quatre checou sua aparência no espelho de corpo inteiro. Ele não gostava de se vestir para eventos, mas aparências precisavam ser mantidas. Ele arrumou sua gola e nervosamente passou seus dedos por seus cabelos. Este recusava-se a ser domado, mas iria servir.  

Quatre afastou-se do espelho e começou em sua descida para o salão de festas no primeiro andar. Ele notou seus seguranças trabalhando do lado de fora da casa. "timo. Com a quantidade de dignitários presentes aqui hoje, a última coisa de que ele precisava era de um escândalo como o do baile de natal de dois anos atrás. Que bagunça havia sido aquilo

Ele parou em seu escritório particular para revisar alguns documentos a respeito da última fusão de empresas da qual ele havia feito parte. Ele sentou-se atrás de sua mesa, tomando o cuidado de deixar a caixa em sua linha de visão. Ele não esperava que qualquer grande negociação fosse realmente acontecer durante a festa de hoje, mas não faria nenhum mal estar preparado para qualquer situação.  Seu tempo como um piloto de Gundam havia ensinado-lhe isso. 

Ele inclinou-se em sua cadeira e colocou um dedo na ponta de seu queixo. Seria bom ver seus companheiros pilotos novamente. Ele havia recebido respostas de todos com a exceção de Wufei, mas Sally Po tinha prometido que arrastaria ele junto nem que tivesse de algemá-lo na nave para trazê-lo até aqui. Um sorriso escapou inadvertidamente perante a imagem mental que ele visualizou de Sally cumprindo sua palavra. Ele e Trowa mantinham correspondência freqüente, e Duo, como sempre, havia respondido por Heero e por si mesmo.  Ele esperava que todos aparecessem desta vez. 

Quatre estendeu a mão em direção a caixa, abriu o compartimento  mais uma vez, e checou o seu conteúdo. A caixa era retangular e coberta em veludo azul escuro. O interior possuía uma linha do mesmo veludo, em cinza claro. Dentro dele estavam contidos cinco anéis de ouro, feitos a mão, cada um deles em seu próprio vão. Ouro para velhos amigos, como era tradicional.  Cada peça era decorada com um símbolo diferente para cada um dos pilotos Gundam que havia aberto o caminho para uma nova era unificada. 

Ela havia tido a idéia no ano passado, e contratado uma artista para trazer seu conceito para a realidade. O natal estava aqui, e com ele o aniversário do final da guerra. Ele tinha medo que conforme todos fossem ficando velhos, e a guerra de AC 196 fosse sendo esquecida, que eles viessem a perder contato uns com os outros. Ele queria ter a certeza de tomar pelo menos um pequeno passo para assegurar que isso não acontecesse. 

Ele teve longas conversas com a artista, e havia explicado tanto aquilo que ele queria, quanto os traços de personalidade de cada um de seus amigos com grande detalhamento. A velha Rakel, empática e observante, havia feito sugestões pelo caminho para aperfeiçoar os presentes. Os pesados anéis de ouro a sua frente eram o resultado de uma inesperada quantidade de trabalho e busca de sua parte 

O anel de Heero era o primeiro da caixa. Sua aliança dourada possuía um símbolo antigo para "coração" gravado bem em seu centro. Entalhado no lado reverso da aliança, onde seria visto apenas por seu usuário estava "esperança", para representar a luta que Heero havia enfrentado por seu caminho até o presente. Sua força de vontade, senso de missão, e coragem para cumprir seu destino haviam servido para transformar um grupo de jovens pilotos em uma força que havia motivado o mundo a mudar.

O anel de Duo era o próximo na caixa. Uma fênix com suas asas abertas e chamas estilizadas circulavam o anel. Era um símbolo do renascimento do velho – um símbolo antigo da nova vida levantando-se a partir da morte. Um pequeno escorpião, símbolo da morte silenciosa, estava gravado na parte de baixo da aliança, para lembrá-lo de onde ele havia começado sua jornada e para lhe dar a medida exata do quanto ele havia evoluído.  

O anel de Trowa havia exigido a maior quantidade de atenção entre os cinco. Quatre e Rakel havia passado longas horas falando sobre ele e o que ele havia alcançado.  Uma esfinge Assíria, um símbolo do silêncio, me pareceu o mais adequado depois de semanas de agonia com relação as opções disponíveis. A seleção foi temperada com o símbolo para "paz" que foi talhado na parte de dentro da aliança.

O anel de Wufei estava ao lado do último na caixa de presente. Para Wufei,a escolha havia sido óbvia desde o começo. "Justiça" é claro, em uma forma estilizada de um antigo caractere chinês. Na parte de dentro, uma onda para "Equilíbrio" para lembrá-lo de medir as conseqüências antes de realizar uma ação justa, coesa e honorável.  

O seu próprio anel Quatre deixara por conta da intuição de Rakel. A artista havia escolhido um antigo caractere egípcio para "Alma" e falou para que ele achasse seu próprio significado, da maneira que preferisse. A parte de dentro da aliança ela falou que deixou em branco, e lhe disse para que encontrasse sua própria direção. Ela era uma velha muito sábia. 

Ele olhou para os cinco anéis uma última vez antes de fechar a caixa. Ele esperava que seus amigos não interpretassem mal suas intenções. Ele simplesmente queria dar a eles um símbolo do respeito que ele sentia, assim como unificar o senso de companheirismo entre as cinco pessoas por quem ele tinha tanto carinho em seu coração.

Houve uma leve batida na porta. Quatre, absorto em pensamentos, foi acordado pelo barulho e olhou para cima rapidamente. Rashid estava parado no batedor. E sorrindo diante da reação de seu mestre.

"Mestre? Os convidados que você estava esperando chegaram."

Quatre recolheu seus pensamentos e sua preciosa caixa e levantou-se da mesa.

"Obrigado Rashid, eu vou descer para vê-los em um momento."

- + -

Encontrar seus amigos na massa de humanidade que circulava pelo espaçoso salão foi mais difícil do que Quatre esperava. Parecia que a multidão tinha excedido até mesmo o evento no ano passado.

Aha, ele viu Wufei em um canto com Sally Po. Ele estava usando o uniforme social dos Preventers e parecia inquieto, mesmo a distância. Quatre supôs que Sally não havia tido qualquer facilidade para convencê-lo a vir. Ele fez uma nota mental para agradecê-la mais tarde. Ele lhe devia um favor por isto. Ele espiou Trowa, próximo ao lado esquerdo da pista de dança falando educadamente com um dignitário – que era de L2 se a memória não lhe falhava. Ah, e Duo e Heero estavam em outro canto. E Heero tinha obviamente selecionado o guarda roupa para a noite, já que eles estavam vestidos como um par. 

Quatre sabia que eles era um casal, mas ele era um dos poucos que tinham esse conhecimento. Ele tinha praticamente certeza de que mesmo os outros pilotos não haviam sido informados disso, mas com sua empatia e amizade muito próxima com Duo, eles acabaram não sendo capazes de esconder sua relação crescente dele. Neste momento parecia que Heero estava falando suavemente com Duo enquanto apontava alguns dos seguranças espalhados pelo salão. Bem , este era Heero Yuy, sempre trabalhando em algum nível. Ele estava atualmente trabalhando como guarda-costas. E se as fontes de Quatre estavam corretas, ele havia prestado serviço para pelo menos metade dos dignitários presentes naquela sala. 

Quatre circulou silenciosamente pelo cômodo. Acenando aqui, respondendo uma pergunta curta ali, apertando a mão de mais um suplicante. Ele moveu pelas beiradas da multidão, sem ater-se em nenhuma das conversas, apenas passando por elas em seus caminho para um objetivo pessoal mais importante.

Ele aprendeu na prática como manter sua expressão quando encontrasse com velhos amigos, mas parte da felicidade que ele sentia acabou passando por suas barreiras. Trowa assentiu com a cabeça e acenou por cima das cabeças da multidão, e Duo observou seu olhar e começou a mover-se em sua direção, dando um cutucão em Heero para chamar sua atenção. Quatre  andou decididamente ao encontro de Wufei e Sally. Ela lhe deu um sorriso genuíno por trás da cabeça de Wufei, e falou algo que fez com que ele virasse para ficar face a face com Quatre no momento em que este os alcançou. Seja lá o que fosse que Wufei pretendia dizer para ele, foi engolido quando Duo apareceu atrás dele dando um tapa de leve na parte de trás de sua cabeça, como um comprimento.

"Hey Wufei! Hey cara, que bom que você pôde vir a festa! Quatre aqui organizou uma comemoração e tanto você não acha?"

"As pessoas nunca calam a boca na sua colônia?" Wufei respondeu amargamente.

'Wufei", Sally o repreendeu. 

Ele abaixou seu olhar, mas não respondeu nem a ela nem a Duo. A boca de Heero diminuiu tornando-se um linha reta, mas ele não fez nada em resposta ao insulto.

Quatre esperou que Trowa alcançasse o grupo antes de começar a falar. " Eu convidei vocês aqui por que eu tinha algo para dividir com todos. Vocês podem por favor me acompanhar até meu escritório por alguns minutos?"

Duo e Heero trocaram um olhar confuso, mas seguiram atrás de Quatre. Sally deu um leve empurro em Wufei para fazer com que ele os acompanhasse. O seu olhar deixava claro que ela iria se arrepender disso depois , mas mesmo assim ele seguiu os outros quatro pelo salão de dança.

- + -

Assim que todos os pilotos juntaram-se em seu escritório, ele virou-se para eles; e segurando a caixa debaixo do braço, começou a falar. "Eu gostaria de presentear vocês com um pacto – e um símbolo de minha amizade. Sem nós cinco, o mundo como conhecemos hoje não existiria. Eu contratei uma artista para criar uma idéia de como melhor comemorar a união dos cinco pilotos Gundam que, através de seus esforços conjuntos, acabaram com a guerra, e dos quais me orgulho de considerar como meus melhores e mais próximos amigos." Ele abriu a pequena caixa para revelar seu conteúdo e continuou. "Este é meu presente de natal para todos vocês. E com estes esta o meu desejo de que possamos manter nossa amizade um com os outros." 

Duo espiou dentro da caixa. Apesar de todos os anéis parecerem idênticos de uma distância de alguns poucos metros, em uma inspeção mais próxima ele notou que diferentes símbolos havia sido gravados na superfície de cada um. Quatre havia contado com Duo para quebrar o gelo, e gesticulou para que ele aproximasse-se para ver melhor. A curiosidade de Duo era contagiosa, e ele notou com um certo alívio que mesmo Wufei e Heero estavam mostrando alguns sinais de interesse. Quatre levantou um dos anéis de dentro da caixa e fez um gesto solicitando para que Duo esticasse sua mão. Ele colocou a aliança dourada na palma de sua mão , e ficou muito satisfeito quando Duo pegou o objeto entre seus dedos, e examinou-o minuciosamente com uma expressão de satisfação. 

"Isso é magnífico Quatre, realmente magnífico". Ele foi para perto de Quatre e questionou sobre a imagem talhada em seu anel. Os outros três aproximaram-se para ouvir a conversa. Duo então colocou o anel em seu dedo, satisfeito quando este serviu, e então ergueu sua mão para mostrá-lo aos outros.

Quatre retirou o terceiro anel do conjunto entregando-o a Trowa enquanto dava uma breve explicação sobre o símbolo e o significado que este continha. Trowa pareceu estranhamente satisfeito com o presente que Quatre havia escolhido para ele. Ele virou a peça em suas mãos,e e olhou para Quatre com um raro e genuíno sorriso em seus lábios.

Heero parecia desinteressado, mas quando notou o quanto Duo havia ficado feliz com seu novo presente, ele silenciosamente aceitou o anel oferecido a ele. Diferentemente de Duo e Trowa, ele não olhou muito para o anel antes de colocá-lo experimentalmente em dois dedos diferentes, até encontrar um dígito que parecia lhe agradar. Quatre o conhecia bem demais para tomar isso como uma ofensa. 

Mesmo Wufei não era imune ao encanto dos conteúdos da caixa e prostrou-se em frente a Quatre para receber seu anel. Quatre havia contado com isso também, esperando que ele fosse muito honrado para recusar qualquer presente que lhe fosse oferecido em genuína amizade. 

Quatre tirou o último anel da caixa e colocou o recipiente vazio de lado. Ele assistiu enquanto cada um dos pilotos que haviam afetado as mudanças na política do mundo olhavam sem palavras para o presente que ele havia dado a eles. E ele sentiu seu coração palpitar agora que os cinco estavam, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, juntos novamente como um grupo coeso.

Duo encontrou seus olhos e assentiu com cabeça em compreensão antes de virar-se para Heero e então para Wufei para ver o que seus anéis representavam. Trowa estava pensativamente  rodando seu anel em volta de seu dedo enquanto olhava para Quatre e os outros.

Quatre observou alegremente por um momento até que um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Ele tirou seu próprio anel de seu dedo e o inclinou na direção da luz para ver se alguma coisa havia sido gravada para ele. Uma única palavra decorava a parte de dentro da aliança em uma escrita fluida: "união".  Ele sorriu lembrando-se da misteriosa percepção de Rakel enquanto colocava seu anel de volta em seu dedo.

Então Quatre apoiou-se sobre o canto de sua escrivaninha e simplesmente aproveitou o momento que ele havia esperado por tanto tempo para que finalmente tornasse-se realidade. 

***


	2. Fic II

**The**** Christmas Arc O Arco Natalino**

**A iniciativa:** A iniciativa de traduzir esse arco de fics surgiu da união do meu gosto pela história, com a vontade que uma grande amiga minha tinha de estar lendo as fics (vontade provavelmente gerada por toda a propaganda que eu mesma fiz do trabalho realizado pela D.C...."). Como tive o trabalho de traduzir, estou aproveitando para colocar a tradução a disposição de todos, para que mais pessoas possam admirar o ótimo trabalho realizado por esta autora.

**Avisos:** Esta história possui detalhes que...não cabe a mim estar revelando agora. O fato é que tive uma grande surpresa ao chegar no final do arco, e talvez eu devesse dar alguns avisos sobre o conteúdo futuro dessa série composta por 6 fics. Porém, reconheço que boa parte de minha surpresa foi causada por conta dos poucos avisos dados pela própria autora, e sendo assim, eu apenas reproduzirei no inicio de cada uma das fics que compõem o arco, os avisos feitos pela própria autora. Não esperem que eu me responsabilize por entregar o que ela não quis que fosse entregado antes da leitura.   
E como um PS, eu não recomendo que pessoas de coração fraco acompanhem esse arco...

**Eu possuo autorização expressa de D.C Logan para colocar seus fics em minha página e nos locais aonde publico meus fics, portanto, por favor, não use essa tradução sem que eu também dê a MINHA permissão ok?**

**Disclaimer**** da tradutora:** Estávamos jogando Já-Ken-Po, D.C. Logan, eu, e os executivos da Sunrise, apostando os direitos autorais de Gundam Wing. Quem ganhou foram os executivos, deixando eu e a pobre D.C. na mão e sem direitos. E sim, isso significa que isso é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos, e que no final do jogo, eu me dei pior do que todo mundo, por que a historia também não pertence a mim e sim a D.C. (ou seja, só eu fiquei sem nada TT)

Se você apreciou o trabalho da D.C Logan com este arco mande um e-mail diretamente para ela (em inglês, é claro ) para: maxwellssalvagegeocities.com, e caso você precise de auxilio com a elaboração de seu e-mail, sinta-se a vontade para pedir minha ajuda. Caso você queira prestigiar os outros trabalhos da autora, visite seu site: Maxwell's Salvage ().  
Mas...caso você queira ME parabenizar pela tradução e iniciativa (puxa vida, como você é gentil =) pode entrar em contato comigo pelos e-mails e dispositivos de sempre ta? Inclusive reviews.

**Dedicado a Lien Li, que merecia mais do que isso, só por me agüentar "**

**The Christmas Arc:**   
**Lembranças**  
by D.C. Logan (maxwellssalvagegeocities.com) 

**Avisos:** Menção de 1x2x1  
**Sumário:** Sequência de "Cinco Anéis Dourados" – Heero e Duo consideram seu relacionamento e trocam anéis.  
**Notas:** O Christmas Arc ganhou a categoria de Angst no concurso 'Little Piece of Gundam Wing' promovido em 2002 por Dacia. 

Ah, esses eram os momentos pelos quais ele vivia. Heero puxou o corpo adormecido de Duo contra seu peito e descansou seu queixo suavemente em seu ombro morno. Eles estavam seguindo sua tradição usual de Natal, e Duo, relaxado e tranqüilo como Heero raramente o via, tinha caído em um sono leve com suas costas descansadas sobre o peito de Heero e suas pernas espalhadas em um desarranjo casual pelo resto do sofá. Duo acreditava que a véspera de natal era um período para reflexão e agradecimento, e Heero estava mais do que feliz em poder participar da quieta celebração – especialmente porque os agradecimentos eram divididos entre os dois.

Ele olhou para os dedos entrelaçados mesmo durante o sono – e não era óbvio aonde uma mão acabava e a outra começava. Dois anéis dourados estavam entre os dedos, um com uma fênix estilizada, o outro com um símbolo antigo representando um coração. Os dois anéis haviam sido um presente de um companheiro que havia descoberto o verdadeiro valor de amigos com os quais ele havia dividido um inferno como o de uma guerra e experiências que vieram depois. E esses haviam provado ser um presente realmente valioso. 

Ele ainda lembrava com uma claridade impressionante o primeiro momento no qual ele e Duo haviam reconhecido que corações semelhantes batiam em seus corpos. Era a alta temporada do inverno, e eles estavam esperando por um veículo de transporte para levá-los de volta a estação e a escola na qual estavam. Ele notou que Duo tremia não intencionalmente por conta da baixa temperatura e, em um gesto de consideração raro de sua parte, ele colocou sua pesada jaqueta – morna com seu calor, rica com seu aroma – nos ombros de Duo. Incerto de como sua ação seria recebida, ele assistiu cuidadosamente, e relaxou apenas quando Duo aninhou-se no calor emprestado.

E então confundiu-se, quando Duo virou-se e envolveu Heero no casaco junto a ele, embalando a jaqueta quente em ambos. Inclinando seu rosto contra o peito de Heero confortavelmente.

Heero, inicialmente chocado com o contato inesperado, hesitou por um momento, e então abraçou-o de volta, colocando seu braços em volta de Duo e puxando-o para mais perto de seu peito. Duo havia suspirado em alegria e relaxado dentro do abraço sem reservas. 

E assim seu relacionamento havia começado. Não havia sido sempre fácil, mas havia levado ambos ao ponto em que eles encontravam-se agora, e por isso Heero estava grato.

Mas as memórias nem sempre haviam sido felizes… 

- -

Duo virou sua face cheia de dor e confusão na direção dele. Não querendo entender ou compreender o que Heero havia acabado de dizer a ele.

Heero sentiu uma emoção desconfortavelmente semelhante a remorso.

"Que tipo de futuro nós podemos ter juntos Heero? Nós não conseguimos nos comunicar de um dia para o outro, nós brigamos por coisas pequenas e grandes, e nós nem sequer conseguimos nos reconciliar com você longe a metade do tempo. Isso se parece com algo que podemos usar como base para uma relação permanente? Parece?". Duo, frustrado além das palavras, virou-se na cama e olhou pela janela. Sabendo por experiência amarga que Heero ia ignorar a discussão e pensar muito pouco sobre o que tinha inspirado seu desabafo. 

Heero parou. Ele não conseguiu achar palavras para responder. Duo tinha alguns pontos válidos. Apesar de lhe doer admitir, uma grande parte dos problemas que eles tinham caiam somente sobre seus ombros. Duo estava disposto a mudar e adaptar seu estilo de vida para encaixar Heero em sua já complexa rotina. Estaria ele forçando Duo a fazer a maioria dos ajustes? Ele parou e congelou em uma realização súbita de que isso era exatamente o que ele havia feito. Mas mesmo assim, as palavras recusavam-se a vir. 

Duo olhou para a expressão confusa de Heero e suspirou. Não havia esperança para essa noite, eles teriam de continuar a desconfortável discussão pela manhã quando ambos estivessem mais acordados. Ele estendeu uma mão para Heero, que a aceitou com uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto, e o guiou para a cama a seu lado.

Heero não conseguia evitar os pensamentos de rodarem em seu cérebro. Ele podia lembrar uma dezena ou mais de vezes nas quais Duo havia tentado estruturar sua vida baseada no pouco tempo que Heero estava disposto a dedicar a seu relacionamento. Ele sentiu a respiração de Duo tornar-se regular e lenta, sentiu o ritmo de sua respiração aumentar e diminuir em um ritmo não sincronizado com a sua. Não importava o quão pequeno fosse o privilégio, ele se sentia honrado em dividir sua vida com ele. Que Duo houvesse dado o primeiro passo e continuado a investir mais em sua relação do que ele, havia perturbado seu senso de honra e orgulho. Isso podia não ter importância para Duo, mas importava para ele.

Ele lembrou de momentos queridos com uma aspereza agridoce – chegar em casa um dia tarde da noite para encontrar Duo, dormindo profundamente, abraçado em volta do travesseiro de Heero e usando uma de suas camisetas velhas – como se, mesmo sem sua presença – Duo estivesse tentando manter uma pequena parte dele próxima a si. Os olhos de Duo, brilhando com alegria contida no dia em que ele contou a Heero sobre a primeira obra de arte que ele vendeu. E lágrimas preciosas, divididas com ele, quando, em um momento de fraqueza, salvo no abrigo de seus braços, ele havia confessado seu amor por ele pela primeira vez.

Analisar dessa forma era doloroso. Ele permaneceu acordado com seus pensamentos como companhia até tarde da noite. Jogando como advogado do diabo com seu presente e futuro.

Quando a manhã chegou silenciosamente, os pensamentos de Heero vagarosamente tornaram-se mais coerentes. Ele olhou para o anel que Quatre havia dado a ele, e pensou novamente sobre tudo aquilo que ele representava. Sua conexão com os outros pilotos, a fé de Quatre no fato de que o coração de Heero era forte e o símbolo do âmago de sua personalidade. E ele chegou a surpreendente conclusão de que seu coração não era seu. A fé de Duo nele era o que havia mantido-o. As vezes isso era a única coisa que ficava entre ele e a morte. Ele levantou a mão de Duo, mole por conta do sono, e olhou para o símbolo gravado ali, a fênix levantando-se das chamas, um símbolo antigo do renascimento através do fogo e da morte.

E na quieta e reflexiva escuridão do início da manhã, Heero tomou sua decisão.

- -

Duo vagarosamente chegou a conclusão de que alguém estava traçando um dedo molhado pela lateral de seu pescoço e seguindo-o com uma boca talentosa. Enquanto ele acordava de um sonho particularmente erótico, a sensação parecia como uma extensão de seu sonho-fantasia. Ele levou alguns poucos momentos pra perceber que tudo estava acontecendo no mundo real também. A boca de Heero habilmente seguia o caminho que seu dedo fazia através do peito de Duo. Ele sentiu os pulmões de Duo expandindo-se em reação e olhou para olhos confusos e excitados com um sorriso genuíno raro em seu rosto.

"Bom Dia", ele sussurrou, sua respiração morna sobre a pele. 

Duo encontrou o olhar dele com uma questão em seus olhos. Heero não respondeu com palavras, mas ao invés disso, abaixou sua cabeça para passar sua boca sobre o coração de Duo, sentindo o aumento do ritmo embaixo de sua língua. Heero ajeitou Duo para que ele ficasse completamente de costas e então abraçou-se contra seu peito, entrelaçando seus dedos sobre o coração de Duo e repousando seu queixo na almofada improvisada. E então esperou em expectativa. Duo era observador – ele não levaria muito tempo para notar.

Mas Duo, ainda instável por conta de um sono perturbado, levou muito mais tempo do que ele havia antecipado. Heero sentia-se mais relaxado do que ele podia se lembrar em muitos meses, e silenciosamente saboreou o suspense do momento. Ele estava observando os olhos de Duo passeando por seu peito e capturou a faísca de dúvida antes que os olhos de Duo movessem-se para olhar para os seus. Uma questão encontrava-se ali novamente, ainda mais forte desta vez, e esta continha em si uma dúvida sobre ele ter visto o que achava ter visto ou não, e uma sombra de reserva e descrença. 

Duo levantou sua mão diante do fraco brilho do amanhecer. Havia luz suficiente apenas para que ele pudesse distinguir que possuía um anel em seu dedo, que não era o seu. Ele olhou novamente para as mãos de Heero apenas para ter certeza. Sua fênix piscou alegremente direto do dedo de Heero. Ele levou um momento perguntando-se por que ele não tinha acordado quando Heero trocou o anel em seu dedo, e percebeu repentinamente que não havia acordado por que o calor transferido do dedo de Heero para o anel tinha a mesma sensação que o seu próprio anel. E então o significado implicado em tal ação lhe ocorreu e ele levantou seu olhar para a face de Heero

Ele olhou pensativamente a Heero sem fazer um som sequer. E ele podia ver que Heero estava observando seu rosto, buscando por sinais de sua decisão. Eles podiam fazer esse relacionamento funcionar? Poderia ele confiar que Heero tomaria conta de seu coração com sua própria vida?

Ele fechou seu olhos para pensar, apesar de que era difícil ser objetivo com o peso do corpo superior de Heero subindo e descendo a cada suspiro. 

Heero sentiu o corpo de Duo ficar tenso, e quando seus olhos fecharam-se, ele pensou no pior. Rejeição, raiva, e sim, humilhação por ter assumido tudo aquilo sem seu consenso expresso. Mas então ele sentiu o corpo morno embaixo do seu relaxar, e o coração assumir um ritmo regular, e assim, sua esperança renovou-se.

Duo abriu seus olhos e encontrou o olhar de Heero. Havia algo a mais naquele olhar que não estivera ali antes, amor certamente, sobre isso não havia qualquer tipo de dúvida, mas agora havia ainda respeito, e compreensão. 

Heero passou a língua pelos lábios e falou em uma voz rouca por conta da emoção, "Está tudo bem para você Duo?"

Duo esperou o período de oito batimentos cardíacos antes de dar sua resposta. " É mais do que eu pensava, e mais do que eu esperava", ele parou para recolher seus pensamentos. "Você tem certeza de que podemos fazer isso funcionar?"

"Não", Heero respondeu honestamente. "Mas eu estou disposto a me manter tentando melhorar nos detalhes, se você estiver disposto a trabalhar junto comigo..."

Duo pensou sobre a briga que eles haviam tido a apenas cerca de seis horas, sobre o que ele tinha pedido a Heero, e o que Heero tinha pedido para ele em retorno. Eles tinham muito pela frente, mas ele sentia-se encorajado pelo fato de que Heero tinha tomado um passo tão significativo. E ele chegou a lenta conclusão de que para Heero, _tentar_ significava muito mais do que _conseguir_ significava para muitos casais. Ele pensou ainda em quão difícil provavelmente tinha sido tomar essa decisão, e o quão importante o relacionamento deles devia ser para ele, para que ele tivesse tomado um passo tão importante.

Heero continuou quando o silêncio de Duo o deixou nervoso. "Eu estive pensando, já passou do tempo de eu pensar um pouco – não, não proteste – Eu sei que eu estava errado. E sim, eu sei que vai ser muito difícil em algumas vezes, mas nada que não possamos superar juntos. Nenhum de nós tem vidas simples, e isso já implica que não teremos um relacionamento simples. Mas eu estou convencido de que podemos resolver as coisas de um jeito ou de outro. Nós temos de cuidar um do outro, manter nossos corações na mente um do outro – mesmo quando as palavras entrarem no caminho. Por favor diga que você vai tentar Duo, você esta me matando aqui..." 

Duo aproximou-se mais e envolveu Heero em seu braços, apertando-o com força contra seu peito, e ele soluçou em reação a onda emocional que invadiu seu sistema. Lágrimas não contidas escaparam pelos cantos de seus olhos , e ele sentiu alegria, como não havia sentido em mais anos do que ele podia se lembrar. 

Heero sentiu uma sensação de alívio avassalador – ele não teria de fazer isso sozinho novamente. Ele tinha o apoio e o amor de alguém que realmente o entendia pelo que ele era, e que se importava com ele, e o aceitava independentemente de suas ações. Ele tinha um parceiro, companheiro, e amigo para a vida, e por qualquer outra coisa que aparecesse em seus caminhos. 

Ele levantou sua cabeça, entrelaçou sua mão com a outra que era praticamente tão familiar quanto a sua, e seus olhos encontraram os de seu parceiro para vida.

"Feliz Natal Duo"

---


	3. Fic III

**The Christmas Arc O Arco Natalino**

**A iniciativa:** A iniciativa de traduzir esse arco de fics surgiu da união do meu gosto pela história, com a vontade que uma grande amiga minha tinha de estar lendo as fics (vontade provavelmente gerada por toda a propaganda que eu mesma fiz do trabalho realizado pela D.C...."). Como tive o trabalho de traduzir, estou aproveitando para colocar a tradução a disposição de todos, para que mais pessoas possam admirar o ótimo trabalho realizado por esta autora.

**Avisos:** Esta história possui detalhes que...não cabe a mim estar revelando agora. O fato é que tive uma grande surpresa ao chegar no final do arco, e talvez eu devesse dar alguns avisos sobre o conteúdo futuro dessa série composta por 6 fics. Porém, reconheço que boa parte de minha surpresa foi causada por conta dos poucos avisos dados pela própria autora, e sendo assim, eu apenas reproduzirei no inicio de cada uma das fics que compõem o arco, os avisos feitos pela própria autora. Não esperem que eu me responsabilize por entregar o que ela não quis que fosse entregado antes da leitura.   
E como um PS, eu não recomendo que pessoas de coração fraco acompanhem esse arco...

Eu possuo autorização expressa de D.C Logan para colocar seus fics em minha página e nos locais aonde publico meus fics, portanto, por favor, não use essa tradução sem que eu também dê a MINHA permissão ok?

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Estávamos jogando Já-Ken-Po, D.C. Logan, eu, e os executivos da Sunrise, apostando os direitos autorais de Gundam Wing. Quem ganhou foram os executivos, deixando eu e a pobre D.C. na mão e sem direitos. E sim, isso significa que isso é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos, e que no final do jogo, eu me dei pior do que todo mundo, por que a historia também não pertence a mim e sim a D.C. (ou seja, só eu fiquei sem nada TT)

Se você apreciou o trabalho da D.C Logan com este arco mande um e-mail diretamente para ela (em inglês, é claro ) para: maxwellssalvagegeocities.com, e caso você precise de auxilio com a elaboração de seu e-mail, sinta-se a vontade para pedir minha ajuda. Caso você queira prestigiar os outros trabalhos da autora, visite seu site: Maxwell's Salvage.  
Mas...caso você queira ME parabenizar pela tradução e iniciativa (puxa vida, como você é gentil =) pode entrar em contato comigo pelos e-mails e dispositivos de sempre ta? Inclusive reviews.

** Dedicado para Lien Li, que só por me aguentar merecia bem mais..."**

**The Christmas Arc:   
Achados e Guardados  
by D.C. Logan (maxwellssalvagegeocities.com)**

(Sugestão de música de fundo:: David Holland, Life Cycle (ECM/PolyGram)   
AVISOS: Menção de 1x2:2x1.   
SUMÁRIO: Parte do Arco Natalino e sequência direta de "Lembranças": Heero e Duo discutem na véspera de Natal .

Tudo havia começado novamente quando ele chegou em casa com seu braço fraturado e um raspão de bala em sua cabeça. E as coisas começaram ruins, ficaram piores e evoluíram para péssimas a partir daí.  
  
"Droga Heero! Por que você _faz_ isso comigo! Eu não posso suportar! _Por que_ nós sempre temos que brigar, huh?" A voz de Duo elevou-se em angústia e fúria. "Por que você não pode ouvir a voz da _razão_ pelo menos uma vez. É perigoso demais. O que você está tentando provar afinal?"  
  
Heero respondeu em um tom de voz paciente e, até mesmo em seus próprios ouvidos, um pouco condescendente. "É meu trabalho Duo."

"Sim, claro, é seu trabalho entrar constantemente no caminho de criminosos e balas apenas por dinheiro. Você já parou pra pensar como _eu_ me sinto a respeito disso? Por Deus, as vezes você é tão denso que a luz dobra quando passa por você. Eu estou farto Heero, farto. Eu não posso mais suportar isso."

Duo retirou-se da discussão e caminhou até a porta. Seu braço esquerdo já estava na metade da manga de seu longo casaco, e o direito esticou-se para pegar sua mochila de couro. Ele colocou sua cabeça em um movimento automático por dentro da alça antes de colocar o braço direito furiosamente dentro da outra manga.  
  
Ele marchou pelo corredor até a porta da frente e abriu-a por completo. Só então ele virou para olhar Heero com a escuridão das ruas a suas costas. Seu casaco estava voando a sua volta como uma coisa viva no vento suave e com a fúria reprimida de seu movimento.

"Quando você estiver pronto para falar, venha e me encontre." E então, sem sequer bater a porta, ele se foi – perdendo-se na noite.  
  
Heero permaneceu no corredor vazio, olhando para a porta aberta e a rua escura do outro lado. Reagindo mais do que pensando naquele momento.  
  
O que ele tinha feito para irritar Duo daquela maneira? Ele sabia melhor do que qualquer um por que Heero fazia o que fazia para viver. Não havia problemas que Duo sugerisse, educadamente, que Heero desistisse de seu emprego de guarda-costas e passasse a fazer algo mais seguro. Duo possuía uma boa fonte de renda agora – seu passatempo de vender esculturas feitas de metal reutilizado havia crescido e tornado-se uma mina de ouro baseada em seu recém descoberto talento artístico. Ele conseguia mais vendendo uma única escultura do que Heero conseguia em um ano de missões. E Duo, nem um pouco hesitante em pedir ajuda e conselho a um amigo, encurralou Quatre para que este lhe explicasse a melhor maneira de investir sua fortuna inesperada em fundos e ações das quais ele poderia viver confortavelmente pelo resto de sua vida.  
  
Heero, apesar de não estar com problemas financeiros, estava relutante em viver as custas de Duo, não importava o quão generosa fosse a oferta. Era uma ofensa a seu orgulho admitir, mas ele queria estar nas mesmas condições que o outro.  
  
Então ele parou para pensar, realmente pensar, sobre o que ele estava fazendo. Na verdade, parando para considerar seu relacionamento objetivamente, ele não conseguia entender como ou porque Duo continuava a amá-lo da maneira que fazia dia sim e outro também, especialmente quando ele insistia em mostrar falhas de personalidade daquela maneira.

Obrigado a reconsiderar suas ações pela saída de Duo na noite, sua raiva aquietou-se. Ele tranquilizou suas mãos e forçou-se a relaxar antes de caminhar até a porta aberta. Duo não estava mais a vista. Heero suspirou. Duo sempre fugia quando eles brigavam. Ele mencionou logo depois de terem tornado-se íntimos um com o outro que essa era sua reação usual ao conflito. Heero percebeu somente depois que ele nunca fugia da batalha ou do risco pessoal – apenas quando seu coração ou alma estava em perigo. Essa era a terceira vez desde que eles haviam ficado juntos que algo que ele havia dito em um momento de raiva havia feito Duo fugir. E como nas vezes anteriores, agora era a deixa para Heero encontrá-lo e trazê-lo de volta para casa.

Heero retirou um casaco de um dos cabides no fim do corredor e passou pela porta sem sequer parar para considerar para aonde Duo iria correr. Foi somente depois de perceber-se andando rapidamente pela rua que seus pensamentos voltaram a funcionar.  
  
Era o final de Dezembro, e apesar de ele ter voltado para casa com todas as intenções de fazer as coisas ficarem bem entre Duo e ele, sua falta de tato ao lidar com os sentimentos de seu parceiro haviam dominado a conversa mais uma vez.  
  
Era tão difícil, quando as palavras não vinham para que ele pudesse contar a Duo quão profundos eram seus sentimentos sobre o relacionamento deles. Ele olhou para suas mãos fechadas em punhos e penalizou-se pela dor que ele havia causado dessa vez. Talvez Duo estivesse melhor sem ele.

Mas mesmo a mera menção sobre a vida sem Duo dava-lhe arrepios. 'Não, não isso...isso nunca." E a força com a qual este pensamento renovou sua convicção fez com que ele andasse mais rápido no escuro.

- -

A noite na colônia L2 não era como a noite verdadeira na Terra, sendo apenas constituída por uma escuridão fantasmagórica que se escondia nas esquinas e becos entre os edifícios , manchando a aparência da paisagem. Duo havia ido na direção da estação da última vez, parando no restaurante da Mama Wong. Mama Wong, uma mulher grande que tratava seus clientes regulares de forma muito semelhante a uma extensão de sua família, havia punido Heero severamente por ter magoado Duo daquela vez. Então, uma vez que Duo certamente não era uma criatura de hábitos, ele dirigiu-se para o lado contrário, indo para a Estação de Transporte Inter-Colonial.  
  
Quando ele chegou ao terminal de TIC, este estava quase deserto. Já havia passado do horário no qual as multidões vinham e iam para o centro, e apenas algumas almas lhe mantiveram companhia enquanto ele esperava pelo próximo ônibus. No mês passado Duo o havia surpreendido esperando no terminal quando este retornou para casa. Ele lembrava muito bem o sentimento confortante de surpresa, prazer e retorno que havia o atingido forte e inesperadamente. E o olhar de alegria na face de Duo quando ele percebeu o quanto seu esforço para receber bem significava a seu parceiro. Essa simples memória o carregou para seu próximo destino.

O transporte o deixou em uma área com uma pequena aglomeração de restaurantes, lojas e galerias em uma região da colônia coloquialmente chamada de "O cortiço". Duo era um visitante bem vindo aqui quando Heero estava fora em missões, e ambos freqüentavam os restaurantes quando estavam juntos. Ele seguiu uma intuição e passou pelas portas azul brilhante do "Café Blue Moon". E caiu no calor sufocante de corpos juntos, pimentas fortes, e fumaça de cigarros de ervas. Ficando na ponta do pés para ser visto sobre a multidão, ele tentou chamar a atenção do garçom no meio do cômodo. Ele fez contato visual e passou pelas massas até alcançar o bar.

"Hey Riko, Duo veio aqui hoje a noite? Eu estou tentando achá-lo." Ele teve de gritar para se fazer ouvir por conta do barulho da multidão. Riko sacudiu sua cabeça negativamente e mostrou um lugar vazio para Heero. Heero fingiu não ter visto a oferta e sinalizou seus agradecimentos enquanto ziguezagueou para fora do restaurante. Ok, menos um, agora onde?

Aha, A casa de Lagrange estava a apenas um bloco, e era um de seus restaurantes favoritos de todos os tempos – ele iria fazer uma tentativa lá.  
  
Uma multidão mais quieta e reservada preenchia o lugar completamente. Ele e Duo eram regulares aqui também e a hostess o reconheceu imediatamente. Ela solicitou que ele esperasse enquanto ela lidava com o jovem casal que estava na frente dele. Ele concordou e rastreou o lugar por Duo. Sem sorte, mas ele viu um casal mais velho comendo um de seus pratos favoritos. Um pouco de seu bom humor voltou a superfície e um pequeno sorriso escapou enquanto ele lembrava da última vez na qual ele e Duo havia dividido aquele prato em particular.

'Ah não, eu _insisto_ que _voc_ fique com esse pedaço."   
  
"Ah, é mesmo...?"  
  
"E _o que_ você vai trocar comigo por esse suculento aperitivo bem aqui, hmmm?"

Duo podia ser muito persuasivo às vezes.  
  
A hostess retornou e ela tinha uma expressão séria enquanto caminhava na direção de Heero. Sem qualquer preparação ela perguntou, "Procurando por Duo?". Diante do aceno ela respondeu, "Ele esteve aqui a cerca de uma hora, pediu para viagem e partiu logo depois." Heero sabia que não adiantaria perguntar se ela lhe diria para onde ele tinha ido em seguida. Velvet era protetora com aqueles com quem ela se importava, e Duo havia de alguma forma conseguido entrar debaixo deste guarda-chuva de proteção. Ele respeitava muito isso para violar a confiança entre os dois. Sentindo-se um pouco perdido, ele cuidadosamente deixou o restaurante. Ao menos ele estava fazendo algum progresso agora.

A próxima parada era a cafeteria que Duo amava. Ele costumava brincar sobre a maneira como sempre matinha uma presença freqüente – ele nunca ia ao cortiço sem parar para comprar pelo menos um copo pra levar. Heero colocou sua cabeça cuidadosamente atrás da porta antes de deixar-se entrar por completo na loja silenciosa. Um rápido rastreamento revelou que Duo não estava aqui também. Desistindo da educação, ele vocalizou seu pedido para os ocupantes do local.

"Hey, o Duo esteve aqui hoje a noite?"

Um homem com cabelos cor de areia virou-se em sua cadeira perto da porta e olhou para Heero – de cima a baixo e de volta a seu rosto.

" Cara mais ou menos da sua altura e idade, casaco preto e longo, cabelo castanho e comprido, irritado que nem o inferno? Esse é o cara pelo qual você esta procurando?"

Heero acenou com a cabeça em afirmação, era uma descrição bastante correta. Ela ainda significava que Duo não estava menos irritado ainda.

"Sim, ele disse que você provavelmente passaria por aqui. Ele pegou um pouco de café e foi embora." E o homem voltou para jornal, claramente ignorando Heero como algo não importante.

Heero deixou a loja e, desistindo dos restaurantes e seguindo sua intuição , andou pela rua abaixo na direção do distrito das oficinas de reaproveitamento de metal. A área estava silenciosa e quieta como um túmulo debaixo de neve densa. Enormes edifícios abandonados, cercas de perímetros elevados e as formas irregulares de materiais descartados passaram na escuridão enquanto ele caminhava pela rota familiar ao lote de Duo.  
  
Ele viu o brilho dos vapores de mercúrio antes que o prédio pudesse ser visto também. E ele relaxou músculos que nem havia percebido estarem tensos em um senso de alívio - ele o havia encontrado. Ele não admitiria para si mesmo, muito menos para Duo, mas ele se preocupava com sua segurança pessoal. Duo era famoso agora – uma celebridade, um artista famoso, um ex-piloto de Gundam, e um amigo verdadeiro de uma das pessoas mais poderosas e influentes das colônias – embora Quatre negasse esse titulo com sua eloqüência usual.

Ele parou no prédio e olhou para cima na direção das luzes brilhantes. Agora, se as palavras viessem para ele quando ele precisava delas....

Praticando um movimento que ele já havia testado duas vezes antes, Heero pegou um suporte baixo, e usou a força de seu peso para balançar seu corpo suavemente para a parte de cima do teto do pequeno armazém que Duo chamava de estúdio. Ele espiou cautelosamente pelo duto da ventilação que passava pela lateral e olhou para baixo, pelo centro da estrutura de metal.

Uma mesa estava colocada contra uma parede e continha os restos de um jantar para viagem espalhados por sua superfície. Estes faziam companhia para pedaços de papel , tocos de giz e restos de lápis. Heero gostava de sua casa em ordem. Duo dizia que criava seu melhores trabalhos a partir do caos. Essa constatação fez com que ele parasse abruptamente, era um outro exemplo do quanto Duo havia adaptado-se e mudado para que ele se sentisse melhor. Ele arranjou-se em uma posição confortável e imóvel na qual ele poderia manter-se por horas se necessário. Ele queria tempo para observar Duo e pensar antes de abordá-lo.

O próprio artista estava andando em volta de uma enorme peça em progresso no meio do cômodo e tomando café de um copo plástico enquanto falava suavemente com sua criação. Heero observou cuidadosamente a nova escultura, e seus olhos arregalarem-se quando seu cérebro colocou as peças juntas. E ele percebeu o que Duo havia escolhido como tema para seu mais novo trabalho. Duo estava fazendo um Dragão.  
Ele já havia ameaçado de tempos em tempos, e havia até mesmo feito alguns esboços em seu grosseiro modo em guardanapos e jornais velhos. Ele gostava de comparar Heero a um dragão, passando como um furacão pela casa, fumegando e grunhindo em desprazer, no entanto sendo inteligente e uma coisa que não deveria ser tomada como uma ameaça vazia. Heero nunca ria quando Duo o comparava a dragões.

Duo havia mencionado um novo projeto brevemente, mas Heero não havia perguntado a respeito do assunto. Ocorreu-o que ele não havia perguntado muitas coisas a Duo a respeito de seu trabalho ultimamente. Apesar de ele não gostar de admitir, mesmo para si próprio, ele ressentia o tempo que o trabalho tirava do relacionamento deles e o dinheiro que colocava entre eles. Não que Duo sequer percebesse isso. Nunca tendo possuído antes a luxúria de ser capaz de obter algo que ele desejava, ele tendia a ignorar o poder potencial que isso poderia lhe dar. Ao invés disso, ele comprava presentes frívolos para seus amigos e acumulava o resto em um lugar seguro para mais tarde.

A nova escultura levantava-se de uma longa cauda enrolada na sua parte inferior. Estava parada em estado de alerta sobre o chão de concreto. A criação tinha a altura de um homem, com um pescoço longo e sinuoso que crescia até uma testa levantada que terminava em garras afiadas. Era uma peça ambiciosa, com um metro e oitenta, e Duo estava no processo de cobrir a criatura em escamas polidas que precisavam ser trabalhosamente esculpidas uma por uma.

Duo parecia estar completamente concentrado com a tarefa em mãos. Ele colocou o copo de café no chão próximo a escultura não terminada, e retirou sua jaqueta antes de pegar um pequeno instrumento do chão e voltar a trabalhar nas escamas novamente.  
  
Heero levantou a tampa da ventilação e colocou-se sobre um suporte para conseguir uma visão mais privilegiada das atividades de Duo. Duo estava falando consigo mesmo, aparentemente ele não tinha qualquer problema em transformar o poder de sua raiva em energia artística. Heero estava frustrado e um pouco ressentido com a facilidade com a qual Duo aparentemente havia dispersado a conversa anterior de sua mente. Mas pensando novamente, Duo era realmente dotado em relação a sua arte, e ele dizia com freqüência que ter sua arte para descarregar suas frustrações havia salvado aquele relacionamento mais de uma vez.

Ele olhou enquanto Duo exibia sua habilidade. E percebeu novamente com olhos objetivos o quão atraente seu parceiro era. Duo, parado ao lado de sua escultura, Duo casualmente tirando seu cabelo de sua face, Duo tirando a máscara de proteção e revelando olhos sonolentos. Heero visualmente traçou o contorno de seu quadril quando este dobrou-se para revirar alguns pedaços de metal, a graciosa forma de seu corpo quando ele parou no meio de um movimento para esboçar uma idéia no chão com um pedaço de giz. Heero sentiu-se enrijecer com sua imaginação voyer e o simples progresso de seus pensamentos.

Duo continuou a trabalhar, cuidadosamente evitando olhar para os suportes que passavam pela expansão do prédio. Ele estava esperando que Heero o encontra-se, e havia ficado tão ligado a ele que havia sentido sua presença no exato momento no qual ele entrara no prédio – apesar de ele ter sido cuidadoso o suficiente para não fazer sequer um som. Chamando-se de covarde por não confrontá-lo, Duo continuou a alternadamente ajoelhar no chão para desenhar modificações em seu design inicial e abaixar-se para pegar peças já feitas e encaixá-las em seus lugares.

Heero continuou a assistir a movimentação de Duo em volta de seu trabalho. Satisfeito em olhar e pensar por enquanto, agora que ele havia encontrado seu objetivo. Quando mais ele pensava a respeito, mais similaridades ele encontrava entre a criação de Duo e seu relacionamento com ele. Apesar do plano inicial, a obra de arte era um processo constante de criação e destruição , manipulação e mudança. O resultado final poderia ser belo ou trágico. Com trabalho e atenção, erros poderiam ser corrigidos e a verdade por trás da idéia poderia emergir. O verdadeiro trabalho estava no planejamento, construção, e manutenção. A beleza estava no design. O amor evidente nos detalhes.

Precisando de um distração, Duo andou até o velho aparelho de som e ligou-o. Era uma relíquia de seus primeiros dias esculpindo e ele insistia com Heero que mantinha o aparelho por questões sentimentais apenas. Uma canção de violoncelo de um compositor morto a muito tempo preencheu o ambiente. Ele nem sempre trabalhava com música, mas com a presença de Heero no fundo de sua mente, qualquer distração, por menor que fosse, seria bem vinda. Ciente de sua platéia, ele tirou sua camisa e esticou-se longamente para trás (e deu uma olhada rápida na direção do abrigo para verificar se sua sombra ainda esta prestando atenção). Ele sabia que Heero tê-lo rastreado era o mais próximo que ele estaria recebendo de uma admissão de culpa, e que Heero considerava isso como uma forma de pedir desculpas – mas isso não significava que Duo ia deixar que as coisas ficassem bem tão facilmente dessa vez.

Ele desacelerou seus movimentos pelo estúdio, tendo certeza de que estava dobrando-se aqueles centímetros extras para pegar uma ferramenta do chão, e quando ele esboçava suas soluções no piso, movia-se em um rastejo longo e vagaroso pela superfície. Ele esperava que Heero estivesse tendo dificuldades em seu esconderijo. Ele estava fazendo seu melhor para assegurar exatamente isso.  
  
O Projeto de Duo rapidamente ganhou preferência em sua mente, e enquanto ele fazia progressos em seu objetivo, seu foco alternava-se entre sua escultura e a presença de Heero. Depois de um tempo, ele já estava relaxado o suficiente sob o olhar atento de Heero para concentrar-se completamente em sua tarefa. Porém, depois de derrubar o maçarico pela segunda vez em poucos minutos e quase queimar seu cabelo no processo, ele decidiu puxar o fio do rádio e parar por aquela noite. Hora de jogar a bola de volta no campo de Heero. Ele já estava cansado demais para manter rancor a este ponto.

Falando sobre o quão triste era seu estado, sendo Natal e tudo mais (elevando sua voz apenas o suficiente para que esta alcançasse os encanamentos), ele moveu lentamente folhas de papel e pedaços de metal para fora do sofá velho que alternadamente servia como depósito, lugar para sentar, e quarto. Decidindo-se por tirar pelo menos todos os objetos pontiagudos de sua possível cama, ele jogou o restante do material no chão. Então ele jogou-se contra as molas quebradas, sem camisa, e completamente exausto pela combinação do esforço de sua discussão e de seu trabalho, e puxou um pano limpo por cima de seu corpo – pretendendo dormir um pouco no caso de Heero persistir em brincar de rato em sua toca; ou alternadamente preparando-se para deixar que eles ficassem quites por conta da dor que ele havia causado naquele dia. Ele ajeitou seu corpo e permaneceu em um estado meio-adormecido/meio-transe que ele havia aperfeiçoado em sua juventude, e esperou para que Heero fizesse sua jogada.   
  
Heero revirou seu cérebro pela terceira vez naquela noite. Merda, _era_ Natal. Ele havia esquecido, de novo. Ele deu um grunhido suave e sentido. Ah as preparações para o feriado estavam lá se ele prestasse atenção a essas coisas, mas elas já vinham exigindo sua atenção fazia meses. Ele não havia percebido o quão próximo o dia havia chego sem que ele notasse. Inferno, não era surpresa que Duo tivesse ficado tão aborrecido desta vez. Ele tinha realmente estragado tudo.

Ele olhou para o anel de Duo, e virou o objeto em seus dedos. Ele não o havia tirado desde que havia trocado pelo seu, mas ele lembrava do pequeno escorpião gravado na parte de dentro da jóia com perfeita claridade. Quatre e sua amiga artista tinham estado certos sobre sua observação a respeito de Duo – ele podia perdoar Heero, para ele nunca esqueceria. E embora ele sempre se colocasse acima das pequenas coisas, ele freqüentemente deitava-se esperando para picar de volta quando lhe pisassem em cima.  
  
Os momentos de pensamento profundo de Heero eram poucos e espaçados, mas não menos válidos por conta disso. Não, Duo não era uma pessoa fácil de se viver junto, mas seria impossível viver sem ele.  
  
Heero vagarosamente esticou seus músculos cansados e moveu-se silenciosamente pelos suportes da tubulação até o chão. Ele andou até o sofá e olhou para o corpo de Duo, enrolado em um casulo de pano, os poucos papéis que ele não havia se dado ao trabalho de tirar do caminho movendo-se com sua respiração. Ele tinha uma aparência exausta, e parecia estar dormindo profundamente. Manchas negras em seu rosto e peito por conta do giz davam o toque final. Portanto, Heero não estava exatamente esperando que a forma dormente falasse com ele em um tom baixo e sarcástico.  
  
"Sabe Heero, estar de pau-duro não conta exatamente como crescimento pessoal." Duo abriu um olho, que, infelizmente para Heero, estava na altura de sua virilha.  
  
Ele sorriu em resposta. Agora _este_ era o homem que ele amava, mas ele não agarrou a isca. Ao invés disso, ele virou-se e sentou na ponta do sofá, amassando mais alguns papéis no processo. E Duo moveu-se sobre seu cotovelo para ver melhor qual seria seu próximo movimento. Heero esticou uma mão, hesitando, como que temendo rejeição e tocou Duo suavemente em seu ombro.  
  
As palavras não vinham mais facilmente apesar de todo o ensaio que ele havia feito em sua mente enquanto parado no encanamento. ' Eu sei que eu nem sempre falo ou faço as coisas certas quando estou a sua volta. Mas os últimos anos que eu passei com você foram os melhores por conta da sua presença. Eu sinto muito por trazer brigas para casa, e sinto ainda mais por deixar que nós tenhamos nos afastado o suficiente para que você sinta a necessidade de correr de mim ao invés de conversar e resolver nossos problemas.'   
  
Ele parou para encontrar as palavras certas novamente, mas Duo moveu-se o puxou para o sofá em compreensão muda e concedendo com seus sentimentos.  
  
Heero moveu-se até que seus braços estavam em volta de Duo e eles simplesmente abraçaram-se na luz fraca. Enquanto cada um deles considerava as palavras entre eles, Heero deixou um pequeno riso escapar. Isso quebrou o momento e Duo sorriu para ele. O nó no estômago de Heero desfez-se em alívio. Ele estava perdoado novamente. Ele faria de tudo para não desperdiçar esse presente.

"O que é tão engraçado nisso, então?"

Heero encontrou seu olhar com olhos quietos mas aliviados.

"Sabe, eu estava com ciúmes daquela maldita peça. É metal, e o soldado e eu invejávamos a maneira como você tocava e se movia envolta dela."  
  
Duo sorriu em resposta. "Eu sempre quis um dragão no meio da sala para me lembrar de você quando você não está em casa." Ele fez uma pausa, para reforçar seu ponto. "Eu fiz ele para você Heero, ele é seu presente. Feliz Natal."  
  
Heero virou-se para Duo, e encontrou seus olhos com um sorriso gentil de compreensão.  
  
E sobre aquele esburacado e desconfortável sofá, em um edifício velho e cheio de metal, com café frio e os restos de um jantar comido pela metade sobre a mesa, e sob o olhar protetor de um dragão benevolente – eles entraram e mais um ano juntos..

----


End file.
